The Sun Will Come Up
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Draco Malfoy is more than a simple boy. He's more than just a two dimensional drawing on paper. 366 layers of Draco Malfoy's most intimate, simplistic, and inner dwellings. 100 words each. Non-Canon Compliant. '366 Days of Writing' Challenge.
1. Day 1: Open

Draco Malfoy thinks that he is beyond saving.

Since he was a boy he had been the most spoiled child there ever was. His parents loved him in their way; he knew that. Yet Draco needed more than House Elves and magical toys to keep him happy. What he wanted was actual display of affection and for them to be a happy family.

Still that doesn't excuse any of actions. It just makes it worse, he thinks.

Yet he wants redemption. He wants someone to open the door to his heart and look past all of it. Beyond his past.


	2. Day 2: Bond

"Promise?" Pansy whispers as they hide beneath the table. She holds up her pinky and smiles. "Pinky swear on it!"

Draco nods his head and links his pinky with hers. They make a promise to be friends forever. Pansy laughs but quickly slaps a hand over her mouth. Draco raises a finger to his lip and shakes his head. Their parents are having a grown-up talk. He doesn't understand some of the words they are saying.

"Oh, yes," his mother says, calmly sipping her tea. "The bond our children have is special. Surely a good sign of their future marriage."


	3. Day 3: Spell

"Take me to the library," Draco demands of his house-elf, Dobby. He holds out his hand and feels the thrill of Apparation. He starts to run toward his favorite shelf. He looks at Dobby who is going to leave. "Stay with me!"  
Dobby nods and stand at Draco's side. Draco pulls out his favorite book and hands it to Dobby. He lays down on the sofa in there and closes his eyes as Dobby begins to read Hogwarts: A History. Draco can't wait until he turns eleven and can do all the amazing spells. He will be a great wizard!


	4. Day 4: Enchant

Draco's mouth falls wide open. His eyes seem to bulge out his eye sockets. He must look ridiculous staring at Hermione Granger as she walks. He quickly regains his composure but he can't seem to stop following her with his eyes as she descends down the stairs. She looks enchantingly beautiful and her smile makes his heart thump. He hears Pansy sniff in contempt as she grabs his arm.

"Is that _Granger_?" Blaise asks, whistling low.

Draco nods, unable to say anything. He watches as the Bulgarian Quidditch player takes her arm. He scowls, knowing his night is already ruined.


	5. Day 5: The Great Hall

Draco motions for his cronies to open the giant, black doors that lead to the Great Hall. Draco smirks and saunters in with his two friends behind him. He can see Potter and Weasley glare at him as he makes his way over to the Slytherin table. He doesn't want to waste a breath on Potter today. He sits down between Blaise and Theo and glances back at the Gryffindor table. Granger is mid-way in a sentence and breaks off when her brown eyes meet his grey orbs.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaise asks.

Draco blushes, looking away quickly.


	6. Day 6: Awaken

Draco awakened with a rush and a pounding headache. He groaned as he remembered his dream. More like his nightmare. Draco laid on his bed, eyes closed, trying to fall back to sleep. Useless. The images of violence, torture, and death simply repeated themselves in his mind. He sighed and brought himself up with his elbows, resting his upper body against the board of his bed. He heard a mumble and looked at his wife sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled softly, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. He decided to try again and snuggled in with Hermione.


	7. Day 7: Mirror

Draco had enough of _everything._ He couldn't do this. He whimpered as he thought of what Voldemort threatened to do. His breath caught in his throat, the fear choking him like a thick fog, blocking all rational thought. He bit his lip and tightened his hands into fists. He couldn't take it. Turning on the faucet he splashed water on his face to hide the falling tears. He sobbed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't know who he was anymore. He heard someone come in and he hastily whipped out his wand.

It was Potter.


	8. Day 8: Hidden

"Can you believe it?" Pansy whispered to Daphne in Potions. Draco wished she would shut up. Her voice was annoying. He glanced around the room and frowned at the empty seat between Potter and Weasley. Where was Granger? "It got Granger!"

Draco felt his insides go cold.

"No way!"

"She's petrified!" confirmed Pansy, smirking. "I knew it would get her."

Draco's stomach sank. He didn't _really_ want her to get petrified, or worse, _killed._ He knew that hidden deep inside him he had _feelings_ for her. He didn't want her _dead_! He could only hope Madame Pomfrey had the antidote.


	9. Day 9: Together

Draco knew exactly what walking meant. How could he not? He looked at the outstretched hands of Lord Voldemort and shuddered. But he looked beyond him into the faces of his very scared parents- Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. He loved his mom and though despite the fact that his father had been cruel, Draco loved him too. All he really wanted was for them to be a family again. He took a deep breath and did his best to stop his tears. He wanted the three of them to be together again.

With those thoughts, Draco took the first step.


	10. Day 10: Filthy

"Nobody asked your opinion you filthy little mudblood," Draco spat cruelly at Granger.

He witnessed the shock and outrage fly across the faces of the Gryffindor team but he only was only met with Granger's blank stare. It dawned upon him then that she knew nothing of the insulting slur. Draco felt embarrassed for a moment when she did nothing to defend herself. He didn't really know what he had expected when he called her that, perhaps a witty comeback?

"How dare you!" screeched Katie Bell as the Slytherins behind roared with laughter.

"Eats slugs, Malfoy!"

Draco smirked in response.


	11. Day 11: Curiosity

Draco went to the library almost daily. Maybe it was just plain curiosity or maybe it was just out of boredness but regardless, he still made the journey from the dungeons to the library every evening. He didn't really need to bother with things like studying. He was easily one of the top students without making too much of an effort, unlike a certain bushy haired girl. Still. It was _her_ that made him stalk to the library. _She_ was the reason he was peeking behind a random textbook. And no, it _wasn't_ creepy, thank you very much.

 _At all._


	12. Day 12: Diagon Alley

Draco couldn't help but let his face break out into a wide smile as he spotted the Firebolt. He walked in a daze towards the new broom joining the crowd of students admiring it. He wanted it.

"Draco," his father called in a stern but quiet voice. Draco gulped and tore his eyes away from the broom to his father. "Let's go."

Draco didn't want to leave, at least not without the Firebolt in his arms. He glanced at the broom and walked away from it. "Of course, father."

"We haven't come to Diagon Alley to _play,_ " his father warned.


	13. Day 13: Shatter

Draco understood the weight of his decision in that moment. This was a matter of life and death. How could he, Draco _Malfoy,_ falter when it came time to act? Looking at Dumbledore's accepting stance shattered the icy barriers that he had instinctively conjured on his heart. He couldn't _kill_ the only person who had believed in him. He _wasn't_ that sort of person. He bit his lip as he raised a shaking arm towards Dumbledore. The wand in his fingers felt foreign. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he tried to muster the words to end a life.


	14. Day 14: Silly

"Draco!" Pansy stomped her foot down in rage, crossing her arms. "Look! The Yule Ball is approaching quickly and you still haven't asked me yet. Do you know how upsetting that is?"

Draco thought this whole thing about balls was ridiculous. Potter was most likely going to ruin the night. "Don't you find this a bit silly?"

Wrong question to ask, apparently.

"Silly? Draco! This is the first dance I'm going to without my parents! My prince could be there tonight!"

"Maybe I should ask Granger as a joke?" Draco mused.

"Draco!" Pansy snapped, stalking off in a huff.

 _Girls._


	15. Day 15: Crush

"I've just got the _biggest_ crush on Draco," Pansy gushed loudly from a table in the common room. Draco could hear the other girls squeal and agree. "But back off, he's mine."

Draco chose not to put any importance in the nonsense the girls were spouting. Just because he happened to overhear them from his position on the sofa it didn't mean he had to do anything.

"They know we can hear, right?" Blaise asked, grimacing as a loud shriek erupted from Pansy's mouth.

Draco shrugged, flipping the page in his book. "It's not as if I like her back."


	16. Day 16: Genius

"Woah, are you a genius?" Crabbe asked as he looked at the grade on Draco's exam.

Draco laughed at Crabbe's awful grade in Transfiguration. "I'm more surprised you managed to scrape by last year."

"I studied a bit," Crabbe grunted, pushing away his exam. "Greg did better than me."

Who didn't do better than Crabbe? Draco shook his head at all the red marks on Crabbe's paper to _his_ flawless paper. "I might be a bit of a genius." Draco Malfoy a wealthy boy, Seeker, and a certified genius. He liked the sound of that. "I never study, you know."


	17. Day 17: Craving

"Merlin, I want that," Hermione said greedily, pointing at the chocolate cake in a display window. She turned to Draco using the puppy eyes that always worked on him. "Please?"

"Chocolate cake? You hate chocolate cake," Draco replied unsurely. "Do you really want a piece?"

"A piece?" Hermione snorted. "I want the entire cake for myself."

Draco hesitated, knowing Hermione wasn't really herself. It was all her damn cravings fault. Whenever he gave into buying her ridiculous cravings, she always got upset the next day that it was almost unbearable.

"Of course dear," he replied.

He was such a sap.


	18. Day 18: Tall

"Dad," Draco asked nervously, picking at his vegetables.

"What is it?" Lucius asked, raising a brow at Narcissa.

Draco really wanted his question to be answered but what if he didn't like the response? He shook his head quickly. "Never mind."

"Draco, you can ask me anything," his dad prompted kindly.

Draco frowned, "Will I be as tall as you when I grow up?"

Lucius smiled, chuckling a bit. "Of course, you will. Maybe even taller."

Draco grinned. He wanted to be as tall as daddy!

"But eat your vegetables to grow taller," his mom scolded, "or else you won't."


	19. Day 19: Dare

"I dare you to tell me who you like," Pansy cried. "Whisper it in my ear!"

Draco groaned as Blaise and Theo began laughing hysterically. "Is it too late to switch to truth?"

"Of course, it is!" Pansy quickly replied, her eyes twinkling.

Draco glared at his traitorous friends before reluctantly moving closer to Pansy. He dreaded what was about to happen. He knew Pansy wanted him to whisper her name. But he couldn't lie since Pansy was special to him, just not in the way she wanted.

He whispered the name.

 _Granger._

Then he consoled her as a friend.


	20. Day 20: Buzz

" _Merlin's beard_ ," Draco hisses as he waves off another bug, "I'm looking forward to dropping this class."  
Blaise Zabini snorts as the half-giant drones on about some creature. "You don't even do anything in this class. Why are you complaining?"  
Draco scoffs, motioning to his arm. "I'm injured." He scowls when the buzzing sound is heard again. "I don't like bugs. They're disgusting and I absolutely hate the buzz sounds. Must we have class outside?"  
"What?" Blaise answered sarcastically. "Sure, let's take these magical creatures _indoors_."  
Draco sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "Oh, sod off."  
 _Buzz._  
"These bloody annoying bugs!"


	21. Day 21: Patronus Charm

It was a simple question.  
"What's your most happiest memory?"  
Draco bit his lip, lost in his thoughts. "I-I don't know."  
Narcissa grimaced as she paced the room. "You can cast one, can't you?"  
Draco shrugged, "The Patronus Charm?"  
Narcissa nodded, taking her wand out. "Expecto Patronum!"  
Draco stood entranced as a cat emerged from the tip of her wand. He thought of the most happiest memory he could think of and he waved his wand. Nothing happened.  
"I was afraid of that. No Death Eater can cast one only Severus is the exception."  
The mark on his arm burned.


	22. Day 22: Cut

Draco's bottom lip quivered as he held his slightly bleeding finger. He placed the book he was reading (more like looking at the pictures) down and hopped off the sofa. "Mummy!" He ran into the drawing room where she was having tea with Pansy's mum. His mother looked startled as he darted inside. (Thankfully, the door was open.) He held his bleeding finger up. "Mummy!"  
"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, sending the older woman a helpless look.  
"I cut my finger!" he cried.  
"Oh, honey, it is just a paper cut. Mummy will kiss the pain away."  
"Thank you, Mummy."


	23. Day 23: Hush

"For the love of- will you please _hush_?" Hermione hissed, sending the Slytherin boy a glare. "Some of us are here to study, not socialize."  
Draco arched a brow at the girl's angry expression. He glanced around the library. "Nobody else has complained."  
"You're loud and obnoxious," the witch countered. "Nobody _cares_ about your stupid dates. This is a _library_!"  
Draco sniggered, rolling his eyes. "Are you jealous?"  
"Er, I'm going to go," Blaise commented, leaving quickly.  
"Jealous? Of whom?"  
Draco laughed. "Sad that you aren't one of the girls?"  
 _Slap._  
"You horrible woman!"  
"Both. Out. _Now_!" Madame Pince scolded.


	24. Day 24: Reality

"Kill him," the Dark Lord hissed as the Muggle man, levitated in the air above, screamed soundlessly. He walked away, his cloak billowing behind him, not an ounce of care for the man whose life he was ending.  
But Draco was there, too. And surprisingly enough, Draco cared.  
He didn't want to see Death. He didn't want to see what was pulling the carriages at Hogwarts. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. Yet the mark on his arm stared hauntingly back at him, reminding him of his decision. Reminding him that this was the reality of his choice.


	25. Day 25: Wishing

_"What are you doing?" Draco asked curiously as he noticed Blaise scrunching up his nose and praying to the night sky._  
 _Blaise opened his eyes and frowned. "Did you not see the shooting star?"_  
 _"Of course I did," Draco replied curtly. What did the star have to do with anything?_  
 _"I made a wish on it," Blaise responded, sighing in defeat. "You do know that you can wish on a shooting star, right?"_  
 _Draco frowned. "Wish on a star? That's ridiculous."_  
Who would have believed that Draco would be wishing on a shooting star now for the War to end?


	26. Day 26: Nostalgia

"Do you remember?" Hermione asked, smiling cheekily as she held a green apple to his face. "Ah, should we buy some?"  
Draco flushed, shaking his head and steering Hermione out of the vendor's stall. "No, we shan't."  
Hermione smirked as she glanced back at the stall. "How did you end up in that situation?"  
"It was your fault," Draco lightly scolded.  
"I wasn't the one accused," Hermione laughed. "It's all coming back to me."  
"The nostalgia is killing me," Draco remarked dryly, intertwining his fingers with Hermione's.  
"Here's to our second honey moon!"  
"Let's hope it's better than the first."


	27. Day 27: Stranger

"Who was that woman?" Draco asked as soon as his mother made them leave the shop.  
Narcissa smiled but Draco thought it looked more like a grimace. "Oh, nobody. Just a random stranger is all."  
Draco frowned as he glanced back at the shop. The woman was overly familiar with his mother. "She seemed to know you."  
His mother looked sad then she shook her head. "No, that's impossible."  
"She looked like you a bit," Draco innocently commented.  
The reaction his mother had was startling. She shook her head quickly and her eyes grew watery. "It was only a stranger."


	28. Day 28: Heartbeat

"Oh," Draco whispered, feeling his heart swell with joy. His eyes were glued on the image as the Healer kept talking.  
"That's the baby's heartbeat right there," she went on. "As you can see and hear it."  
"Draco," Hermione cried, wiping tears from her eyes. She clutched his arm and smiled grandly. "Can you hear it? The life inside of me?"  
Draco nodded, his throat filled with his heart. "Y-Yeah." He heard the fast thumping of the their child. "That's _our_ baby."  
"Our baby," she repeated, reaching for his hand.  
Draco squeezed her hand back.  
 _Thump. Thump. Thump._  
Their baby.


	29. Day 29: Bitter

"Draco," Pansy cooed as he sat down at the table. She waggled her eyebrows at him and laughed when he shot her a look of disgust. "It's Valentine's Day! Too bad, there's no more pink decorations."  
"Good riddance, you mean," Draco replied, shuddering at last year's decorations.  
"Whatever," Daphne commented. "That's more chocolate than last year. I can't believe people like you."  
Draco shrugged, rummaging through his pile. "At least I get chocolate."  
"Any good girls?" Blaise asked.  
"Ew! Is that all boys think?" Pansy screeched.  
Draco broke a piece of chocolate. None from Granger, he expected that. "Ugh, bitter."


	30. Day 30: Rules

"Malfoy!" Hermione scolded, her cheeks blushing a deep red as she covered her eyes. She quickly turned away. "Get out of here now!"  
Draco stifled his laughter at the innocence of Granger. "C'mon Granger, we were just snogging." He looked over at Daphne who raised her eyebrows. "Just a bit of fun."  
"It's against the rules to be out late at night," Hermione stammered, she refused to look at them. "Go back to your common room and continue or whatever."  
Draco laughed freely. "Or whatever? You're such a prude."  
Hermione left, leaving them alone.  
"You should confess already."  
"Shut up."


	31. Day 31: Accidental Magic

Three, two, one; time was up.

"Draco!"

His mother's shriek hurt his ears. He didn't mean to drop the cookie jar.

"How did you do this?" she asked, waving her wand and fixing the jar. "It was all the way on the third shelf."

Draco trembled, his eyes on the floor. "I don't know."

"Don't mumble," she replied, fixing him with one of her signature glares. "Did you ask Dobby for it? Dobby!"

The elf quickly appeared. " It was accidental magic!"

"Lucius!" Narcissa screamed with joy. "Draco's done it!"

Draco didn't know if he was in trouble or not.


	32. Day 32: Fake

"I heard Harry Potter got a Firebolt!"

Draco's ears perked up and a scowl immediately graced his face.

"You must be kidding! There's no way Potter has one!"

Stupid Harry Potter with his stupid fancy broom.

"I'm telling you it's true! I know someone from Ravenclaw who knows someone from Gryffindor who knows a Gryffindor in Third Year who knows Potter! And that he really does have a Firebolt!"

Draco stood up and walked away. He doesn't want to overhear such a stupid conversation.

"No, it's gotta be fake! Who would give Potter a Firebolt?"

Draco didn't give a damn.


End file.
